


Laden with Happiness (and Tears)

by donutsweeper



Category: Spinning Silver - Naomi Novik
Genre: F/M, Judaism, Religious Observations, Shabbat | Sabbath | Sabt, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 14:01:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17081651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donutsweeper/pseuds/donutsweeper
Summary: Miryem’s celebration of her first Shabbat in the Staryk lands after being married was a little different than her previous ones.





	Laden with Happiness (and Tears)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whetherwoman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whetherwoman/gifts).



> Title borrowed from "Fiddler on the Roof."

I did not know if candles would burn in Staryk lands, if I could, or even should, light them under the mountain of glass, but I thought to try. I'd managed the Sabbath with the wine and bread available to me during the summer months and simply doing my best to sing the prayers and honor the intent behind it in my own way but now that the Staryk road was open again and I had access to everything the sunlit world had to offer I desired a traditional Shabbat, like the kind I had always celebrated with my family at home. 

However, I had much to consider. I did not wish to disrespect, or do any damage, but there was the inescapable fact that no matter how minuscule my open flames might be, they were still made of fire and would be burning within a land of ice. At least one aspect of ensuring a more familiar Shabbat was easily accomplished — obtaining copies of the books similar to the ones my father always read to us — as, upon my request, my grandfather and grandmother happily purchased copies of several of them in Vysnia and brought them along when they came for the wedding ceremony. 

I packed them carefully, along with the small spice box they also gifted me. I had not given thought to Havdalah previously when in Staryk lands, but I welcomed the opportunity it provided to make it easier to reflect upon that moment when the end of the day of rest met beginning of the work week, at least in a small way. 

The Staryk road would be able to take me home for the festival of lights, so I had no need for a hanukkiah of my own nor the oil to light it with, which was a weight off my mind. However I did procure a set of silver candlesticks and two dozen small, yet elegant candles made of the finest white beeswax I could find. Compared to the candles that burned at my grandparent's table they might have fared poorly, but in a castle made of ice and snow I suspected they would glow with equal splendor. 

Our first days back in the castle as man and wife were busy ones. Exciting, yes, exhilarating, yes, but so very, very busy. I already knew my duties as queen, but had to settle into that of wife and he that of husband. We had a kingdom to manage, we could not while away the hours exploring the pleasures of the wedding bed no matter how we wished to. Flek and Tsop had kept my papers sorted and books clean but the pools were filling as winter progressed and there were orchard growths for me to note and I wished to track the land's ebb and flow in relation to the calendar in order to see if it would be possible to anticipate how it might fare in the future. 

I had lost myself in the numbers when Rebekah brought me back to my senses by calling to me, "Open-Handed, my apologies for interrupting you but the King wishes to see you."

After quickly jotting down the totals in the final column I closed my ledger. "Thank you, little snowflake," I said and let her lead me to him.

I was surprised to find him in my chambers. Flek and Tsop were there as well, overseeing the servants who were setting the table to ensure it not only held our dinner, but that the bread and wine I always requested for the Sabbath were there as well. The Staryk King stood off to the side, out of their way as they worked, looking more unsure and uncertain than I had ever seen him before.

"Husband?" I asked, using the informal name I called him when within others' hearing. 

"Is this all you need for your Shabbat? If I am not mistaken it is nearing time for it in the sunlit world." He held up the mirror for me to see that he was indeed correct.

I walked over to the bookcase where I had left the small wooden case I had brought with me when I returned, the one which held the candlesticks and candles. "Tradition also includes the lighting of candles," I hesitantly explained as I unwrapped each one. "However, this being the white forest, a place of ice and snow, I don't have to do so if it would be dangerous or disrespectful or if it broke the laws of your lands."

"It is your lands too, my Queen," he said, using his more formal name for me. "Before we wed you explained you were of Israel and any children you might bear would be of Israel. If you would allow me, I would like to celebrate this holiday with you."

"Of course, my King." I placed the candlesticks at the end of the table and put a candle in each. "Tradition is the candles are allowed to burn down rather than be blown out, but there is no requirement for candle length so I brought small ones."

He nodded in understanding and perhaps a bit of relief. "Please do not feel you need to make explanations to me; perhaps another time I may learn of the specifics of each ritual and their meaning, but for now I would like to observe, if you don't mind?"

I had never had an audience before, but I could see the earnestness within him so I nodded. Waiting for the others to leave I took a deep breath, centering myself. Once we were alone I lit the candles, wafting the smoke towards me before covering my eyes with both hands. _"Baruch ata adonai, eloheinu melech haolam, asher kidshanu b’mitzvotav vitzivanu l’hadlik ner shel Shabbat."_

The kiddush followed the blessing over the candles so I lifted the glass of wine and sang the prayer, _"Baruch ata adonai, eloheinu melech haolam, boreh p’ri hagafen,"_  before taking a sip. 

Feeling his eyes on me I continued undaunted, using the water from its cup on the table to wash my hands, twice on the right and then twice on the left just as father always had, reciting, _"Baruch ata adonai, eloheinu melech haolam, asher kidshanu b’mitzvotav vitzivanu al n’tilat yadayim,"_  as I did so.

Last, but not least, was the hamotzi, perhaps my favorite part of shabbat. The bread here was utterly unlike the good challah of my grandparent's or even the poor loaves that the town's baker had thrust upon us in our darkest days, but it had come to be an intrical part of my Shabbat these past months. _"Baruch ata adonai, eloheinu melech haolam, hamotzi lechem min ha'aretz."_  I then broke the bread and offered a piece to my husband.

Perhaps it was a reflection of the candlelight, but his eyes shone as he reached for the bread. "Your traditions are as beautiful as you," he said as he took it, our fingertips touching for much longer than necessary. 

And if I blushed at the compliment? Who could could blame me?


End file.
